Le pacte de kyubi!
by Ayame Naoko
Summary: sasuke rentre,l'akatsuki bouge,orochimaru veut le kyubi,qu'est ce qui va se passer si naruto et kyubi mette au point un pacte. Un naruto moins idiot,un sasuke plus social,une sakura moins agressif,voila comment je vois le monde de naruto uzumaki !
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke se battait contre Orochimaru,il avait décidé de le tuer aprés que le sannin l'avait trahi,seulement,tuer le grand orochimaru n'était pas une tache facile,l'uchiwa à deja utilisé presque la totalité de ses techniques,il était affaibli et,voyant l'état d'orochimaru,lui non plus n'en pouvait plus.

Sasuke décida de lui infliger le coup fatal,il rassembla le chakra qui lui restait dans sa main droite pour former les milles-oiseaux version améliorée,il avança vers son adversaire et ...Bam!La technique l'avait atteinte au noveau du coeur!

_**En plein dans le**_**_ mille!_**Pensa sasuke

Cependant,c'est que Orochimaru avait utilisé une technique interdite,dés que la brume se dissipa,au lieu du Sannin,était étendu Itachi mort. Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol,il n'allait pas sortir de ce combat vivant,et ça,il le savait.

_**Au moins,j'ai accompli ma vengence sur Itachi avant de mourrir,à présent,naruto,je te laisse te charger d'Orochimaru.**_

* * *

Naruto courait sur les branches des arbres si vite que kakashi et sakura eurent du mal à l' jeune jinchuriki avit ressenti le chakra de sasuke pas loin de konoha et avait demandé à mamie tsunade d'y aller,cette dernière avait accepté à condition que kakashi et sakura l'accompagne.

Bref,les deux genins et le jounin débouchèrent alors à la vallée de la fin,au centre était Itashi mort et à coté se trouvait...:

Naruto et sakura: NON!

Ils se précipitèrent vers sasuke,naruto fut le plus rapide,il prit sasuke dans son bras et senti son pouls,ce dernier était d'ailleurs faible puis s'arreta...

Naruto: Sasuke!réveille-toi!**Non,ça ne se passera pas comme ça!J'ai promis que je te ramènerai vivant au village meme si pour ça je dois me sacrifier!**

Il déposa Sasuke et mit ses mains au niveaudu coeur de l'Uchiwa,il commença alors à rassembler tout son chakra dans ses mains.

Sakura,en voyant cela,comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

Sakura: Non!Naruto,ne me laisse pas! "en se tournant vers kakashi" kakashi-sensei,il faut l'arreter.

Kakashi:Sakura,ne t'inquiéte pas,je suis sur qu'il y arrivera,c'est naruto!

Naruto se sentit vidé de sin chakra qui se transmettait au fur et à mesure à sasuke;soudain,il se retrouva dans un égout familier,devant une cage immense où est scellé Kyubi-no-yohko,le démon renard à neuf queue,ce dernier prit la parole:

Kyubi: Yo!

Naruto: yo?YO? Je me suis sacrifié et tout ce que tu trouve à dire,c'est Yo?

Kyubi: On se calmer,renardeau!Tu n'es pas mort,et d'ailleurs,je viens d'étudier la 'modernité',je trouve le mot 'yo' sympa!

Ce qui se passe dans la tete de naruto: **phrase kyubi incompréhensible!...Analyse...renardeau:surnom ridicule...modernité:mot qui existe meme pas...tu n'es pas mort...attend quoi?!...erreur,erreur,c'est illogique!**

Naruto: je...je ne suis pas mort!

Kyubi:Exactement!Je te file du chakra qui te maintient en vie jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à konoha,là-bas,cette veille sorcière pourra te soigner.

Naruto sourit de contentement et de soulagement en entendant cela.

Kyubi: Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air béat?Je fais cela seulement poufr que je ne disparais pas avec toi!

Naruto: Mais oui!Je te crois!

* * *

A l'extérieur,quand naruto s"évanouit,sakura se précipita vers lui en pleurant,kakashi sentit son pouls et vit,avec peu d'étonnement,qu'il battait encore mais faiblement,et on l'entendait à peine respirer,il prit naruto sur son dos,sakura fit de meme avec sasuke,qui,en passant,était encore en vie,ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers konoha.

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre! Cette histoire m'est tomb" dessus en cours d'histoire et je me suis dit que ça devait sortir,alors la voilà!**

**Visitez svp le blog skyrock de ayame naoko où il y a une fic d'inazuma eleven absolument fantastique!**

Naruto: Tu fais 2 Fic au meme temps?

Naoko : A vrai dire 3 .

Sasuke: Et d'ou te vient tout cela!

Naoko : Quelle question! De mon cerveau evidemment!

Sasuke: C'est ça,on te croirait si au moins t'avais un cerveau! T'es exactement comme naruto!

Naruto : Ouais,il a raison! ...

Naoko : Trois deux un!

Naruto : SASUKE-TEME! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par exactement comme naruto!

Sasuke : Il n'y a pas de sens caché, Baka!

Naruto : Et dire que je t'ai sauver!

Sasuke : Moi aussi je t'aime!

Naoko : Vous avez fini,oui ! Bon, lachez plein de comms ,bye!

Sasuke : A la prochaine!

Naruto : ...

Naoko : naruto tu ne dis rien,toi qui d'habitude saute partout en criant!

Naruto se retourne et on découvre qu'il mangeait des nouilles

Sasuke : Mais d'où tu sors ce truc là!

Naruto : Je ch'ais pas,j'avais faim alors..

Naoko : Naruto , tu ne changera jamais , toujours le meme!

bon pour la dernière fois ,

Sasu,naru,naoko: au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

A konoha,au bureau de l'hokage,le calme régnait malgré que tout le monde était présent,shizune debout derrière tsunade,kiba,hinata,shino,ino,shika,shoji assis dans des fauteils,lee,tenten et neiji s'appuyaient sur le mur.

Ils avaient entendu que naruto,sakura et kakashi étaient aller cherchés sasuke,la raison de leur visages inquiets.

Lee : Vous avez quand meme pu nous convoqué pour les accompagner !

Tsunade : Lee,ce qui est fait est fait ! Et tu n'as pas vu naruto quand je lui ai dit d'attendre kakashi,une vraie furie,heureusement qu'il est arrivé 5min après !

Le silence se fit,mais fut cependant intterompu 10 minutes après par le bruit de la porte,celle-ci s'ouvrit en révelant sakura en larmes bégayant quelque chose que personne ne comprit .

Ino : sakura,calmes-toi et dis nous ce qui s'est passé !

Sakura : Quand on était arrivé,om était trop tard,on avait retrouvé itach mort et à coté de lui était…..était sasuke…mort,alors,narouto a,il a…..

Tsunade : qu'est ce qu'a fait le ninja le plus imprévisible de konoha ?

Sakura : Il s'est sacrifié pour ressusiter sasuke !

Tout le monde se raidit,ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça !

Hinata : Il est…mort ?

Sakura : Non,mais il est à l'hopital sur le point de….de….

Ainsi,tsunade et les autres se précipitèrent vers l'hopital,ils arrivèrent en deux temps trois mouvement ! Tsunade se dirigea vers la salle où était opéré naruto tandis que kakashi-sensei et ses amis attendaient devant la pièce,inutiles de dire qu'ils était très inquiet !


End file.
